Queen Lucy's Dance
by starcatcher54
Summary: It is Lucy's 18th birthday and a ball is being held in her honor. Tumnus wants to give her something special. Older LucyxTumnus please be nice with reveiws it's my first fanfic


Queen Lucy's Dance by starcatcher54 Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charachters! sadly

Everyone was buzzing at Cair Paravel for a special occassion was occuring. Queen Lucy was turning 18 today. She was having all of Narnia and Archenland to come and join her. Everyone from fauns to centaurs to Aslan was invited. The Queen herself was in the royal garden picking flowers with her friend Tumnus.

"Queen Lucy, how about this flower!" Tumnus called from behind a large bush. Lucy gracefully walked to him her long hair in her face, she blinked her lovely hazel eyes with the long lashes at Tumnus and replied.

"How, many times must I ask you to call me Lucy, and yes the flower is perfect." She then placed the flower behind Tumnus's right ear. "For the dance and your ear." Tumnus ear twitched he looked at her with his large eyes and said.

" Qu-I mean Lucy I do not think its proper for faun to where such a silly thing."

"Well, I think it is perfecly proper." Lucy then kissed Tumnus on cheek. He felt his face redden a bit. Lucy then began to skip around looking for more flowers. Tumnus watched her. How beautiful this young girl had become. When she first came to Narnia she was young small. Yet she had these biggest bluest eyes he had ever seen. He remembered how she was not afraid to touch him.

Lucy never flinched when his square hand reached for hers. Or when his fur rubbed against her arm as the two of them played tag or whatever game they played. Tumnus took the flower from his ear and placed in the basket of flowers.

Lucy was at the edge of hedge (haha that ryhmed) and peeked through at the faun. He was humming as he picked flowers. The Queen giggled as he looked around for her.

"Having fun, dear one." A powerful voice came from behind Lucy. She twirled around to find a large lion, smiling and wagging his tail.

"Aslan!" Lucy hugged him burying her face in his mane. He laughed heartedly and gave her a lion's kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, dear one." Lucy let go of him and curtsyed.

"Thank you." Aslan nodded he turned around and back again carrying a package in his mouth he dropped it at Lucy's feet. She looked at it."You didn't have to get me anything."

"Child, it is your birthday plus it may be useful. Hurry I'm needed elsewhere." Lucy ripped it open like a child on Christmas morning. Inside was a box and inside the box was a locket. It was a gold heart with a glass covering and a gold chain.

"Oh it's wonderful, thank you." Lucy held it in her hand tightly.

"I'm pleased you like it." Aslan replied smiling. "If it turns red it means you have found love, I thought it be useful to you now that you are an adult." Lucy hung it around her neck and thanked him again. " I must be off." He put a paw and her shoulder and said. "Happy Birthday." He then ran off leaving Lucy to look after him.

"Queen Lucy!" Mr. Tumnus was still calling for her. She giggled.

"Over here!" He saw her and walked to her. He saw the necklace around her neck. His ears dropped slighty it was very extravagant. Much more special then the gift he had for her.

"Who gave you that?" He asked.

"From Aslan, oh bother." Lucy caught it as it slipped off. "Would help me put it on?" The faun nodded and took the necklace from her. She pulled her hair away from her neck, he put the heart in the front and brought the ends together. Lucy saw it glow red as Tumnus' hand grazed her neck. She felt her heart beat hard against her chest. After Tumnus moved away and Lucy let go of her hair. She turned to face him she opened her mouth to say something. But then Queen Susan came running out.

"LUCY!"

"Yes." Lucy replied irriatated.

"Your guests are arriving, you need to greet them." Lucy rolled her eyes and walked toward her sister.

"I'll see you there!" She called to Tumnus. He gave her smile and watched her run away her cloak sweeping the bushes and disrupting faries inside their homes. When she was gone his ears drooped. Queen Lucy stood at the balcony she waved the guests off. She had a wonderful party with lots of friends and fun. But Tumnus was not there. Her dearest friend had not shown up. She felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Lucy?" Tumnus' voice rang in her ear. Sure enough the faun stood there he held a gold box in his hands.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, I had to get your present." Tumuns replied his ears dropped from the angry sound of his voice. He held out the box to her. Lucy looked at it she opened it. It was a music box. The most wonderful music box she has ever seen. It played the Narnian Lullaby she heard on her first trip to Narnia and inside was a little minature version of herself.

"Tumnus!" Lucy's eyes filled with delight and happiness. She then leapt on top of Tumnus hugging him. Tumnus's ears perked up and he hugged and Lucy back inhaling the peppermint smell. When they let go Lucy's locket lighted up. They stared at eachother for a momment.

Tumnus looked down at this young Queen. He rememebered when she was there after he was turned back from stone. He had never been so happy to see her except now. He leaned in toward her. Lucy did not object she looked into his eyes. Then ever so slowly thier lips met. 


End file.
